


Kurt Has a Moment

by MrsCake



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kurt had a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Kurt just has to sing something shocking. God I love this song, it always makes me giggle uncontrollably





	Kurt Has a Moment

Kurt was beyond frustrated. Stupid bloody Rachel Berry was getting on his last nerve.

Standing unnoticed by the rest of glee club who were watching Rachel tell Mr Schue how wonderful her solo was and how she was the most talented singer, bla bla bla, same old same old.

  
Kurt sat at the piano and plunked a few keys, he’d never told anyone but he could play the piano rather well, his mother had started teaching him when he was very little, and he still did.

A smirk creped across Kurt’s face, seating himself properly he began to play an elaborate lead up.

When he was sure everyone had stopped talking and were watching him, he started to sing.

**“Isn’t it awfully nice to have a penis,**   
** Isn’t it frightfully good to have a dong,**   
** It’s swell to have a stiffy**   
** It’s divine to own a dick**   
** From the tiniest little tadger**   
** To the world’s biggest prick.”**

Kurt hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking at Finn and Puck respectfully. The room was torn between shock and trying not to giggle, Rachel looked out raged.

**“So, three cheers for your willy or John Thomas**   
** Hooray for you one-eyed trouser snake**   
** Your piece of pork, your wife’s best friend**   
** Your Percy, or your cock**   
** You can wrap it up in ribbons**   
** You can slip it in your sock.”**

The group were shaking in silent laughter now.

**“But don’t take it out in public**   
** Or they will stick you in the dock**   
** And you won’t come back**

**Mmmmmm, thank you very much.”**

Kurt stopped playing to much applause, Rachel had been forgotten in favour of planning how they could use Kurt talent for playing and singing to their advantage.


End file.
